Kropaslin
The Kropaslin are a sentient race from the planet Kropasar. ( ) Physiology The Kropaslin resemble tall, bipedal lizards, though there are what looks like feathers on the head and arms (of which there are four). The males typically rise about four feet; the females are half a head taller and more formidable in appearance. The Kropaslin have no obvious visual organs, possessing nostrils in the location one would expect eyes. The nostrils open and close regularly. Their voices sound screechy to humans when they are speaking without the benefit of a universal translator. ( ) Politics The chief legislative body on Kropasar is the Witenagemot (Old English for meeting of wise men). Members of the Witenagemot are called thanes (Anglo-Saxon term for an official). The Witenagemot is dominated by two political parties, known as Agreement and Consensus. The leader of the party that holds the majority in the Witenagemot is the head of state, called the high cyning (Old English for king). Provinces on the planet are ruled by lesser cynings. All of these terms are translations from the Kropaslin tongue chosen by a Federation linguistics team to best represent the ancient feudal trappings of what is now a democratic government. ( ) Technology The chief export of the Kropsalin is their expertise in biotechnology, which is far beyond that of the United Federation of Planets. When the Federation began making steps towards using biotechnology with the addition of bioneural gel packs into the ''Intrepid'' and ''Sovereign'' classes, it was the Kropaslin that supplied the bioneural gel. The Kropaslin publish the Kropasar Journal of Applied Biotechnology, one of the leading publications in the field. The Kropaslin also managed to devise a stable operating system for a multitronic computer, a task that had eluded most of the galaxy. They used a multitronic computer core for the storage of their most sensitive information-- because the technology was so rare, very few knew how to hack into a multitronic system from a more conventional isolinear/bioneural one. ( ) History Contact with the Federation The Kropaslin were known to the Federation as early as 2286, by which time the Journal for Applied Biotechnology was already considered one of the most prestigious journals in the field. ( ) Application for Federation membership In 2371, the Kropaslin applied for membership in the United Federation of Planets. At that time the Agreement Party held a majority in the government, but a year later, the Consensus Party gained sway in the general elections. In any case, the Federation-Klingon War of 2373 and then the Dominion War meant that the application fell by the wayside, as Kropasar was distant from the conflict zones. In early 2375, a group of Haradin traders discovered an abandoned Breen frigate adrift near the Helaspont Nebula. The traders sold it for a high price to the Kropaslin government, who intended to utilize the more advanced Breen biotechnology. Even once the Breen joined the Dominion against the Federation, High Cyning Forecic elected to keep the existence of the ship a secret to maximize the economic advantage that could be gotten from it. Nevertheless, Starfleet Intelligence found out about the ship, though it was unable to determine its location. As a result, the Federation resumed the membership negotiations with the Kropaslin, sending the with a delegation of ambassadors and engineers to Kropasar as sort of an informal event. But the Federation did not really want the Kropaslin as a member-- nor did the Agreement Party want Federation acceptance to come while the Consensus Party was in power. Bendalion Iamor and six other thanes in Agreement conspired with Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev to allow the Federation to steal the ship. This was a somewhat difficult task-- the location of the spacedock containing the frigate was known only to the few select pilots who made runs to it, and its coordinates were stored in the secure multitronic computer core. One of the few people who understood how to interface multitronics with a conventional computer system was Montgomery Scott, who Nechayev manipulated into obtaining the information for her. Scott carried out his orders and then resigned in protest, and a strike team from the succeeded in capturing the frigate. The Federation subsequently rejected the Kropaslin bid for membership. ( ) Repercussions of rejection Although they did not join the Federation, they have been known to share bio-neural gel pack technology used on Sovereign-class starships. Known Kropaslin * High Cyning Forecic * High Cyning Sunanios Gilvatac * Thane Bendalion Iamor * Thane Dreso Miculamor * Doctor Delasat Vantimor Category:Kropaslin category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures